


Saddle-Sore

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Xanthe groaned as she attempted to massage the pain out of her thigh they’d gotten from riding for 6 hours straight in the rain.





	Saddle-Sore

Xanthe groaned as she attempted to massage the pain out of her thigh they’d gotten from riding for 6 hours straight in the rain. She quickly sat up and winced as Blackwall entered her tent.

“Are you okay?” He asked, concern painted on his face.

“I’m just a little saddle-sore, that’s all.” Xanthe assured him, “I think my bruises have bruises.”

“If you so wish, My Lady, I could… massage those pains out for you.” He offered, kneeling down and leaning forward to kiss her. Xanthe smiled, before taking his hand and guiding it to one of her sore spots.


End file.
